Question: $-\dfrac{1}{8} + \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Solution: $ = - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 8}{3 \times 8}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{3}{24}} + {\dfrac{40}{24}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{3} + {40}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{37}{24}$